


Invocación

by Chappylandia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola John, mi nombre es Dave Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invocación

**Author's Note:**

> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Nombre: Invocación (Demon AU)  
Fandom: Homestuck.  
Personajes: Dave Strider, John Egbert.  
Fecha: 18 de agosto de 2015.

Eres Dave Strider y estas harto. Completamente harto, hastiado, como Adam Sandler metiéndole piñas en el trasero a Hitler. 

Y es que ser un demonio era total y estúpidamente aburrido. Lo cierto es que había aventura, y masacre, y sangre, toda la que pidiera, pero llevas tanto tiempo en tu circulo personal del infierno que simplemente ya no hay ninguna emoción nueva. Tanto tu como Dirk eran ya demonios mayores, así que tu hermano no ve necesidad de seguir escalando puestos de poder en el inframundo: aceptan los trabajos que quieren y el Lord no se mete con ellos, eso tenía que bastar.

Dirk no entiende tu sufrimiento, el maldito tiene su entretenimiento personal: Jake English, el hijo medio-humano del Lord que por alguna jodida coincidencia terminó haciendo un trato con Dirk algunos años atrás. Aunque tus reacciones digan lo contrario, realmente no tienes problemas con ello; Dirk está constantemente alimentado, contento, y usualmente te tocan algunas de las almas que English le pide que consiga.

Pero estás aburrido, casi en coma, completamente perdido, quizás esta es la razón por la que ni siquiera te quejas al sentir en el estómago el revoltijo típico de la invocación. En realidad, no puedes evitar tener un poco de curiosidad después de tantos años de huir de tales trabajos.

Tu cuerpo se desvanece de tu puesto y re-aparece en una habitación pequeña llena de posters de películas, una cama destendida y unos brillantes ojos azules enfrente tuyo, observándote con una mezcla de fascinación y terror. Tu sangre hierve al sentir el olor dulzón del pequeño humano y una sonrisa torcida cubre tu rostro al leer en su mente la información que necesitas para comenzar a trabajar.

"John Egbert, 13 años"

-Hola John, mi nombre es Dave Strider ¿Listo para hacer un trato?


End file.
